Something Unexpected
by blackmeout
Summary: In which Santana gets the surprise of a lifetime and finds herself on a new path in life that is wholeheartedly welcomed but totally unexpected.


She wasn't anticipating this to happen. At all. It was mostly for her personal entertainment, something to laugh about 20 years down the road with her wife and kids. She didn't have work at Coyote's that day and she was walking around Times Square trying to find something to do when a flyer for an open audition caught her attention. She tore it off the building it was plastered to, to get a better look. It was for a musical that would be opening up on Broadway, the name of it; _How Does That Make You Feel?_ She kept on reading further down to see what the plot was.

_A look into the sessions of a Psychiatrist and his patients and how they are all connected by a sociopathic woman who loves nothing more than to cause trouble._

_Psychiatrist – Dr. Colton Sanders_

_Patient #1 – Ana Walker, Anti-Social Personality Disorder (main antagonist)_

_Patient #2 – Jordan Reese, Schizophrenia_

_Patient #3 – Brian Shepherd, Major Depressive Disorder _

_Patient #4 – Meredith Lancaster, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_

_Patient #5 – Gavin Doyle, Bipolar Disorder_

_Receptionist – Christina Pratt_

It was an open audition, you could go to the theatre and wait for your turn and hope you don't embarrass yourself. Santana stared at the flyer for what felt like hours before deciding to just go and see what it's like and if there aren't too many people waiting she would give it a try, it's not like she has anything to lose.

When she arrived at the theatre she had to wait about an hour before her name was called and she was a little nervous on her way up to the stage. This shit is 10 times more serious than a high school musical done for shits and giggles. When she got into position she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Just be yourself, and for the love of God, do NOT channel Rachel fucking Berry._

"The name's Santana Lopez and I'll be auditioning for the part of Ana Walker."

"Go ahead." one of the men said.

She had to read some lines from a script first, she was character A and one of the men sitting at the table was character B. She figured she was doing an okay job, they haven't stopped her yet and they're not rolling their eyes. She read dialogue back and forth for about 10 minutes before they asked her to sing.

She decided to go with Etta James's "All I Could Do Is Cry"; you can't go wrong with that. It's got emotion, projection, and it's a classic. She knows it's not the traditional Broadway piece they were probably expecting but she's working with what she's got.

When she finished the song, there are three men looking at her inquisitively and they all have their heads tilted to the left. She would laugh if she wasn't so fucking nervous, so she just settles with a raise of her eyebrow and a head tilt of her own. That gets a chuckle from the guy in the middle, she's guessing he's in charge.

"You definitely gave Etta a run for her money." he said. Santana just smirked and shrugged her shoulder a little.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Christian Chambers, Mark Russell is on my left, and Simon Nguyen on the right."

Christian was a well-built man from what Santana could see. Dark hair and dark eyes, pale skin, and an angular facial structure. He could be a model if this musical flops. Mark was Brittany in male form and Simon is the prettiest Asian man she's ever seen. _I wonder if he has better abs than Mike._

"Nice to meet you" she replied.

"Have you ever auditioned for anything before? Or is this your first time?" asked Simon.

"First time for anything Broadway. I played Anita in my high school's rendition of West Side Story, but that's about it. Unless being part of a Glee Club counts?"

"Glee Club?" Mark asked.

"It's pretty much just a glorified show choir, but it was fun. We won Nationals last year." she replied awkwardly as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Huh. Cool." said Mark. He had a kind smile on his face and it made her relax now that she was sure they weren't about to tear her audition to pieces.

"Well, thank you for coming out, you have a lovely voice Santana. Call backs will be placed in a couple of days so make sure you have your phone close by." Christian announced.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was storming outside when the call came. She was lounging on the couch watching reruns of Dexter with Kurt because he was off work that day and Rachel was gallivanting around Manhattan with her latest boy toy.

"How on earth can you watch this?" uttered Kurt. Santana smirked at the disgust that was clearly showing on his face and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm sorry if I like to broaden my entertainment genre choices beyond romance and musicals. It has death, humor, sex, blood, and suspense. What's not to love?" she said.

"I'm almost convinced that you're related to Dexter somehow. You take way too much pleasure in other peoples pain."

A pillow to the face was Santana's response.

"Have you talked to boy hobbit lately?" Kurt scowled at her name choice for Blaine but otherwise remained silent.

She sighed. "You should just call him. It's obvious that you miss him."

"I could say the same about Brittany." he snapped. That shut Santana right up. After a few tense seconds of silence she let out a long sigh and turned her head towards Kurt.

"Look, I'll call Brittany if you call Blaine. Britt broke up with Trouty, thank God, and I'm pretty sure she hasn't met anyone in Boston yet. And Blaine is still moping around Lima because he's kind of pathetic without you."

"You're such a bitch."

"Whatever, I just tell it how it is." Santana said and then went back to watching the show.

30 minutes later Santana's phone started ringing, she glanced at the screen to see who it is but it's an unknown number. She sighed and pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"_Hi. Is this Santana Lopez speaking?"_

"Obviously."

There was a laugh at the end of the line that she recognized.

"_Obviously," _she rolled her eyes, she could tell Kurt was wondering who she was talking to _"this is Christian Chambers and I was wondering if you would be interested in coming back to the theatre tomorrow to read from the script?"_

"Oh." she mumbled. She was definitely not expecting to get a call back. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Say something. _"Awesome. I can absolutely do that. What time?"

"_Fantastic! 4 o'clock. It will only be for about an hour or so."_

"Alright, cool. You'll see me tomorrow then." she said.

"_We're looking forward to it. See you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

She still had the phone to her ear listening to the dial tone when Kurt waves his hand in front of her face.

"Santana? Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you just won free food and breadsticks from Breadsticks for the rest of your life." he said with a laugh. She scoffed.

"I fucking wish!" she replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"Who were you on the phone with?" The conversation she just had with Christian came rushing back to her.

"Holy fucking shit. Holy. Fucking. Shit."

"What?" demanded Kurt.

"I got a call back. I was checking out the city a few days ago and I just randomly auditioned for something on a whim. I didn't even take it that seriously, I was just really bored and it was something to pass the time with." she mumbled as if she were talking to herself instead of Kurt.

"Oh! You're finally dancing outside of your NYADA class and it's not in a cage or on top of a bar?" he teased.

"No. I mean yes. I mean," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair "it wasn't a dancing part. It was for a musical. Something called _How Does That Make You Feel?_ I auditioned for the lead female role. I didn't even do anything special, just stood on a stage and sang an Etta James song and read some dialogue and now they want me to read from the script tomorrow."

"Oh my God! This is cause for a celebration." he said as he got up from the couch and walked over to their designated kitchen area for a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Kurt, I haven't even gotten the part yet. I'm probably not the only girl who got called back for the same role."

"So? You're Santana Lopez; of course you'll get it. I didn't even know you were interested in Broadway though?"

"I'm not. I don't dream about being Broadway's next star, that's Rachel. This wasn't even supposed to happen! It was supposed to be some embarrassing story I told my family someday in the future at the dinner table." Santana was standing up and ranting with her arms moving in all directions. Kurt started laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"It kind of is! You know, I actually heard something about this musical. An edgy dramedy with rumors of Stanley Tucci being cast as one of the male lead roles." he told her and Santana gasped and went stock still.

"Are you shitting me?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, "I shit you not. But, it's just something that I heard through the grapevine and I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess. Huh. Stanley Tucci. I didn't even know he could sing?" she sipped on the wine that Kurt handed her. "Do you think Rachel will be mad?"

"Why would she be mad?" Kurt asked confused.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because she didn't get a call back for Funny girl and Broadway is something she's been working her entire life towards. It's what she's going to school for. I audition for a pretty big role because I have nothing better to do and get a call back. You see where I'm going?"

"I see your point. Maybe you shouldn't tell her right away. Call backs don't necessarily mean you'll get the part," he sees the look on her face "Not that I think you're not capable of getting it, I'm just saying."

"True. Well, hopefully I'll find out tomorrow if I'm any good at this Broadway shit. I knew I made a kick ass Anita." she said with a smug smile on her face.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and went back to sipping on his wine and trying not to gag when Dexter stabbed his latest victim in the chest.

* * *

Later that night Santana was lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling trying to decide if she should call Brittany or not. They've texted back and forth a few times, Santana asking how she was settling in at MIT and if she liked Boston, little stuff like that. If she's honest with herself, she misses Britt and she never really stopped loving her. Now that she finally got rid of Sam they can hopefully work towards a relationship again. She's tired of fighting it. It's kind of pointless too, clearly she and Britt were meant to be together. They've both matured and Boston is a hell of a lot closer than Lima. She nods her head, taps Brittany's name and puts the phone to her ear. It rings a few times before anybody answers.

"_Hey Tana." Brittany's muffled voice rang through the speaker._

"Hey Britt. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"_No, you didn't. What's up?"_

"Nothing really, just lying in bed thinking about you."

"_Oh?" she said suggestively._

Santana could feel the heat in her face from the blush that was no doubt making its way up her neck. "Not like that! I just really miss you." she whispered.

There was a beat of silence and she was wondering if she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"_I miss you too. More than you could ever know."_

"Guess what?"

"_What? Oh no, did you run into a Lord Tubbington imposter? Listen, whatever you do, do not follow the imposter into the alley, it's a trap." she announced seriously._

Santana laughed into the phone. _God I love her._

"No, I haven't run into a Lord T imposter yet but I'll make sure not to follow any if they find me."

"_Good. So, are you going to tell me what you were going to say?"_

"Oh! Yes. I got a call back for a role in a musical." she heard Brittany gasp. "I know. I didn't think anything would really come for it when I auditioned." she mumbled self-consciously.

"_Of course it would, you're the most talented person I know Santana. They would be crazy not to cast you."_

"You're biased."

"_No. I just know these things. I am a genius, after all."_

She breathed out a laugh. "That you are. Nobody ever listened when I would go around telling people that my best friend is a genius. Now they know."

"_Duh." _Santana could hear the smile in Brittany's voice. _"What's the musical?"_

"It's called, How Does That Make You Feel? It's pretty much about some psychotic chick who likes to fuck shit up, I'll know more details tomorrow though. Kurt said he heard that Stanley Tucci was supposed to be part of the cast."

"_Sounds interesting. Oh! That creepy guy from The Lovely Bones?"_

"That's him."

"_What role did you audition for?"_

"The lead female role. She's the girl that causes chaos, she's supposed to have Anti-Social Personality Disorder, so I guess I'm good at pulling that off or something. I don't know."

"_Well I know. I believe in you Santana, they'll love you."_

"I hope so."

"_So, I was thinking that maybe I could come visit you for a few days, in a couple of weeks. Would that be fine?"_

"Of course it would, you're always welcome here Britt."

"_Okay, cool. Just making sure." _They listened to each other breathing for a few moments. _"Hey, San?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Do you still see a future where the two of us are together?"_

She wasn't aware she was holding her breath but when Brittany finished talking she started breathing again.

"I've only ever seen a future where we're together. Always. Even when we were both with different people, or were fighting, and especially when I was in denial about everything. But that hasn't changed. Ultimately, you're the woman who I picture spending the rest of my life with." Santana replied sincerely. She could hear Brittany sniffling on the other end of the phone. When she touched her face she realized she was crying as well.

"_Can we work on that? I want to work on getting our relationship back."_

"I would love that."

"_Okay," she whispered "I'm gonna go to bed now. Good luck tomorrow, just be yourself and let everything else come naturally. Call me when you find out if you get the part. I love you Santana."_

"Okay, I will. I love you too Britt. Sweet dreams."

She hung up the phone with a big smile on her face. _Finally._ It felt like an invisible weight was just lifted off of her shoulders. She rolled onto her stomach to get comfortable and eventually drifted off to sleep knowing that things were finally getting back on track.

* * *

The next day came faster than she would have liked. She woke up nervous, could barely eat breakfast and kept on pacing around the loft. Kurt looked at her knowingly and tried to get her to relax, Rachel was just confused as to why the usually put together Latina was walking around in circles, mumbling to herself like a madwoman.

"Is she okay?" she heard Rachel ask Kurt on her 17th loop around the loft.

He just rolled his eyes and sighed. "She's fine, she's probably just mad that her nail file broke and she doesn't have anything to sharpen her talons with anymore."

That got Santana's attention. She stopped pacing and slowly advanced towards Kurt.

"Excuse me?" she said slowly. Kurt held his hands up defensively and smirked.

"Nothing Santana."

"That's what I thought."

She was out of the loft and on her way back to the theatre by three. _Better to be early then late. _The subway ride felt like days and it didn't help that the man sitting next to her smelled like a pair of old dirty gym socks with a hint of peppermint. She tried not to breathe too deeply and sent a text to Brittany.

**Santana: **Wish me luck!

The subway pulled to a stop at her destination when her phone buzzed.

**Brittany: **Break a leg 3

She smiled and put her phone back in her pocket but it buzzed again.

**Brittany: **Just kidding. Do not break your leg San. Think of all the scissoring you would miss out on… ;)

Her eyes grew wider as she read the text. She choked on her breath and almost tripped and landed flat on her face. She looked around to see if anybody noticed. _Nope, all clear. _

**Santana: **No worries babe, there will def. be no breaking of any legs anytime soon. Or ever. Gotta go. I'll call U when I'm done. XO

When she got to the theatre she turned her phone off and put it away in her purse. Christian, Simon, and Mark were there when she got into the room, as well as a few other people. _Is that? Fuck me, it really is Stanley Tucci._ She tried not to stare too much as she walked over to Christian. They exchanged pleasantries and got started. It turns out that she's the only one reading for Ana in this group. She has to admit, she didn't think too highly of the idea for this musical at first but now that she's read some of the script, she can tell it's going to be amazing. It's not overly dramatic but it keeps you on your toes and some of the lines have everybody laughing until tears stream down their faces. Then everybody feels guilty after they stopped because some of material the story is dealing with is serious but you can't help but laugh. The songs are also comedic. Some are just downright heartbreaking, and the rest you can't help but bop your head or tap your foot to the beat.

It was 6 o'clock when Christian declared the reading a success and everybody started filling out.

"Santana, can I speak to you for a moment?" he quickly said before she could start walking towards the door.

"Sure."

"You were great," she smiled at the compliment. "we really love you for this part and you showed great chemistry with the rest of the cast. Your vocals need some work but nothing a couple of months can't fix."

"What are you saying?" her heart started beating in her chest.

"I'm saying that Simon, Mark, and I would be thrilled if you took the role of Ana. We realize that we're taking a gamble with choosing somebody so young and inexperienced but you're a natural," he shrugged his shoulder and gave her a playful smile. "I have no doubts in choosing you."

Santana was shocked. She just got a lead role in a musical that's going to be on fucking Broadway. She stood there with her mouth opened and a faraway look on her before she snapped out of it.

"You're serious?" she squeaked out.

"Absolutely."

"Wow. Okay, this is. Wow. Yeah." Christian laughed at her disbelief.

"I'll get in touch with you later this week to figure out your contract and then rehearsals will start soon after. We open in 7 months, so we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Okay. Awesome. I'll be waiting for your call." she sent him a friendly smile.

He nodded and started walking back over to Simon and Mark.

"Hey Christian?" she called out before he got too far. He stopped and turned his head.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for taking a chance on me."

"You're worth it." he replied with a wink.

When she got outside she just started walking in a random direction. She feels like her body is in a trance. She's walking by all of the people and the buildings and the lights but she's not really taking it in like she normally does. This must be what an out of body experience feels like. She abruptly stopped walking and just looked up into the sky and took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm going to be on fucking Broadw-_

Her inner monologue was cut off when somebody shoulder checked her, effectively snapping her body out of whatever the fuck it was doing.

"Asshole." she muttered under her breath.

She looked around and realized that she's been walking for quite a while. She's standing in front of the entrance to Central Park. With a shrug of her shoulders she starts walking on the path and finds an empty bench to sit on. Santana took out her phone and dialed Brittany's number.

"_Hey! Is it over?"_

"Yep." she nodded but then realized that Brittany couldn't see her.

"_And?" was the impatient response._

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and made Brittany wait a couple more seconds.

"I got it."

"_You got_ it?!"

"Yeah," she joyfully laughed into the night "I did. You are now speaking to Broadway's newest up and coming star because once everybody sees the show they're going to fucking love it." Brittany giggled.

"_Oh my Gosh! I knew you would get it. You're going to get me a ticket for opening_ night,_ right?"_

"Of course. Who else is going to get me a big beautiful bouquet of flowers?" she teased.

"_Huh, I don't know." Brittany said in a deadpan voice._

"How's college life treating you?"

"_It's good, different, but good. I don't think I'm like most students though. The professors treat me differently."_

She could tell Brittany was frowning. "It's because you're so smart Britt. Wait, how are you treated?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

"_Not like that, silly. I don't know how to explain it. I got to skip a lot of things that the rest of the other students are required to take. Like, I'm already working on getting my first Ph.D. and I've only been here for less than 6 months."_

"Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing." she pointed out. Brittany sighed.

"_I know. I just feel like I'm cheating. I know they're treating me special because I'm different. I just have to get used to it."_

She was about to respond when Brittany cut her off. _"Hey San, I have to get back to the research lab. Can I call you back tonight?"_

"Yeah, of course. Go make a time machine."

"_One day. Talk to you later."_

"Bye Britt."

Santana called her mother next. There were a lot of tears, laughter and a shouted _"Felicidades Mija!" _from her Papi. It was a good feeling, finally accomplishing something that her parents were genuinely proud of. She just wishes that she could call her Abuela and tell her the news as well. Quinn was next, just a text that told her what happened and that she better see her fine ass in the audience on opening night. And then Puck, despite their tumultuous history he's always been there for her no matter what.

She took a cab back to the loft and spent the whole ride trying to come up with a speech to give to Rachel that wouldn't piss her off too much. Turns out it didn't matter what she said, she still got upset. The emotions that slid across her face were like a slideshow in slow motion. Disbelief. Anger. Suspicion. Rage. Some tears. Bitterness. There was a lot of yelling coming from Rachel. _"I've had far more training than you!", "Yeah, you're a decent singer but clearly I'm superior.", "I can't believe you get a leading role and I don't even get a call back!", "You're stealing my life Santana!"_ and her personal favorite, _"I can't believe you would do this to me!"_ Kurt's just watching the whole thing with rapt attention, Christ, he even had fucking popcorn and everything. Then there was finally acceptance. Only after she stormed out of the apartment in a diva storm out that rivaled any of her previous ones_._

"I'm sorry Santana that was immature and inappropriate of me. I can't wait to see it."

She just nodded her head. Her eyes were still popping out of her head and her mouth still open from earlier. She looked at Kurt.

"That could have been worse?" He snorted and then started giggling. Santana couldn't help but join in as well.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

It's been three weeks since the night she has since dubbed "Meltdown of a Hobbit pt. 1" and Santana has never been more exhausted in her life. She seriously considered calling Coach Sylvester to thank her for having such demanding choreography and a rigorous workout schedule. Having rehearsal four times a week, vocal lessons twice, and work at the bar at nights is a little overwhelming, but totally worth it. The entire cast of the production gets along like they've known each other far longer than the three weeks they've been working together. Stanley, who Santana has taken to calling "Tucci" has become a mentor of sorts to her. When you put them together they're hilarious and with Santana being the youngest person on the cast the rest of the crew call her "Baby girl". Sometimes she'll catch Christian looking at her with a look on his face that says "I knew I was right in choosing her" so, she's been working extra hard to not let him down. They've become great friends already.

It's Sunday and Santana doesn't work tonight, she just got back from her vocal lessons and now she's waiting for Brittany to arrive. She's staying for 3 days. Apparently she's so important that she can pretty much do whatever she wants, which Santana is not about to complain about. They've kept in contact over the last three weeks, texting, calling, and Skype have been a blessing. The distance isn't as difficult this time around.

She decides to go to her section of the loft and clean it up before Brittany gets here. When she finishes, she lies down on her bed for a couple of minutes, just to rest her eyes and unfortunately ends up passing the fuck out, complete with snoring, a wide open mouth, and even a little drool.

She wakes up to soft kisses being trailed across her collar bone, up her neck, a playful nip to her chin, and finally those lips meet hers. It's soft, sensual, and sleepy. With just a hint of tongue. One of those lazy morning kisses that could go on and on and on. She must have fallen asleep when she lied down earlier because Santana instantly knew it was Brittany who she was kissing. This is her favorite way of waking up in the morning. There's something about the way the soft morning glow of the sun reflecting off of her skin gives her an ethereal appearance. Brittany's hair is always mussed up, her makeup is non-existent, and her blue eyes always look so clear, like diving head first into the oceans of the Caribbean. And that's the first thing she sees when she finally opens her own, sparkling eyes that are filled with love and wonder, and something else. Something that is making Brittany vibrate with a quiet energy. Santana's breath hitches in her throat at the beauty of it all. It's been far too long since she's been woken up like this, her eyes start to tear up a little.

"Hi." Santana whispered against Brittany's mouth followed up by a soft nip to her lower lip.

"Good morning." Brittany said softly with an affectionate smile on her face.

Santana looks around and notices that it's not dark anymore, she looks at her alarm clock and notices its 9 o'clock in the morning. Which means she's been asleep for about 14 hours. _Shit, I must have been tired._

"When did you get here?" her nose scrunches up cutely. Brittany chuckles.

"Around 10:30 last night," her face suddenly turns a light shade of pink "I may have gotten a little lost on my way here."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come and gotten you from the station."

"I did silly, you didn't answer. And I found out why when I finally got here, you were pretty much dead to the world."

Santana groans and buries her head in her pillow. "I am so sorry Britt. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just resting my eyes for a couple of minutes."

"Resting your eyes?" she teases.

"Shut up." Santana tries to keep a straight face but her mouth twitches into a little smile.

"It's fine, you looked like you needed the rest anyways." Brittany gives her a pointed look. She just rolls her eyes affectionately.

"I know. I definitely underestimated how much energy all of this would take out of me."

Santana sighs quietly and brings her hand up and grazes her fingertips against Brittany's cheek and then loosely tangles her hand through silky strands of light blonde hair.

"I missed you so much." Santana mumbled. Sleep still fogging her brain, she closes her eyes again, content to rest a little while longer now that Brittany is here lying on top of her. She hears Brittany giggle under her breath and opens one eye to see what's so funny.

"What are you laughing at?" she breathed out, keeping her voice quiet not wanting to disrupt the peacefulness surrounding them.

Brittany gives her a full blown smile, the smile that always manages to melt her heart and send gentle tingles along her spine.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that I'm finally here with you." Brittany says softly.

Santana arches an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Oh yes. I've never been happier."

There's something mysterious about the way Brittany said that and it gets Santana curious

"Wanna tell me why?" she said with a cheeky smile.

She waits for Brittany to tell her but becomes confused when all she gets is a gentle loving smile. Brittany leans over Santana to reach over to the nightstand for something in her purse and whatever she grabbed is concealed by her hands and the sheets cocooned around them.

She furrows her brows. "What're you doing?"

"Sit up against the head board." Brittany commands gently.

"What?"

"Just do it." she laughed.

"Okay." Santana mumbled under her breath. When she was sitting upright with her back up against the headboard, Brittany moves so that she is straddling her lap. Santana automatically brings her hands up to rest on her hips. She gives them a playful squeeze making Brittany chuckle quietly.

"So, now can you tell me?" It comes out a little whiny, which only seems to amuse Brittany further.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Santana becomes more confused but her heart starts to beat faster, anticipation flowing throughout her body.

"Surprise me then." Comes her shaky reply.

Brittany kisses her sweetly and then brings her hand that was hidden behind her back in between their bodies displaying what she was concealing. And what Santana sees makes her heart stop. She holds her breath, not quite believing what she is looking at. She brings her gaze back up to Brittany's face who is smiling nervously with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" she choked out. Her throat constricts and tears well up in her eyes.

Brittany gives a shaky laugh. "Yes. I was kinda hoping that you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

It's dead silent for about 30 seconds. Then Santana lets out the breath she's been holding and breaks out into the biggest smile that Brittany has ever seen. Tears start to make their way down both of their faces.

"I know we're young and we have a lot of issues that need to be discussed and we'll probably get some crazy looks from people that we know because we haven't been girlfriend and girlfriend in months but I don't care. I've wanted to marry you since you walked into my first grade classroom with your overalls and your converses and your glasses and your cute little accent that you still had. I went home that day and the first thing I said when I saw my mom was that I was going to marry the most prettiest girl in the world when I grew up, and she just laughed because she probably thought it was another crazy thing that came out of my mouth." Brittany pauses for a second and just looks into Santana's eyes. "But I wasn't kidding, I was completely serious. So who gives a fuck if we're too young or that we don't live in the same city right now. I know in my heart that you're my soul mate, so why fight it?"

Santana sits there stunned with tears still running down her face and snot coming out of her nose. _I probably look disgusting._

"You want to marry me?" she has to make sure that this is real and not some dream.

"I've always wanted to marry you."

"Ay dios mio. This is absolutely crazy."

"Is that a yes?"

Santana looks straight into Brittany's eyes. "That's a fuck yes, baby."

Brittany grabs Santana's left hand and slips the beautiful Tiffany&Co custom engagement ring on her finger and all of a sudden Santana pulls Brittany tights against her chest. "Holy fucking shit, we're getting married!" she laughs out. Santana brings their foreheads together for a moment and then kisses Brittany softly. She swipes her tongue against Brittany's bottom lip asking for entrance which is accepted immediately. Their tongues dance gently but with a passion lurking underneath. Santana sighs and break the kiss resting her cheek against Brittany's.

"How did you afford this Britt? This isn't a cheap ring." She says pulling her head back to look into Brittany's eyes.

"I've been saving since the day I met you," she shrugs her shoulder lightly "I also sold a few things on eBay and since MIT is paying for my education my parents let me dip into my college fund to help pay for it." Brittany said with a sheepish smile on her face.

Santana just opens and closes her mouth, looking like a fish out of water making Brittany laugh.

"I have to find you a ring." Is all she eventually gets out.

"There's no hurry, honey."

Neither of them can wipe the smiles off of their face, which makes them burst out in laughter.

"God, I love you so much." Santana said with a sober expression on her face.

Brittany stops laughing at the exclamation and turns serious. "I know Santana, I've always know." Santana cracks a small smile. "And I love you too. Hey, can we go to the zoo today?"

"Anything for you." She closes her eyes and presses a lingering kiss against Brittany's forehead thanking whoever is willing to listen that she found love with Brittany at such a young age.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a one shot but I pretty much have a whole story within this universe in my head, so I might be posting random one shots throughout Santana and Brittany's life together.**

**Oh, unfortunately I don't own anything having to do with Glee. **


End file.
